


Catch-up

by Phlyarologist



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist





	Catch-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



“You’ll never guess what I’ve been up to.”

Locke squinted at Edgar, and then groaned. “Tell me you didn’t bring back Gerad.” Edgar lounged back in his chair, grinning. “No. _No._ Gerad is the worst idea you ever had.”

“Ah, silly me, I forgot. You’re a ‘treasure hunter’ - of course you wouldn’t care about my exploits as a mere thief. I _know_ you don’t care that I have a machine that grants entry into any standard safe -”

“Wait, really?”

Edgar leaned forward again, all levity evaporating. “Yeah, Locke.” He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “It’s called a drill.”


End file.
